33 dias
by Lorena Rocco
Summary: One Shot. Bella é uma atriz de Sucesso. Edward um herdeiro milionário. O acaso os reúne em Londres, dois meses juntos, 33 dias separados e o reencontro promete muito mais.


Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra 'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga. Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e personagens inéditos.

Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal brasileira.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**33 dias**

_Por Lorena Rocco_

Case comigo. Nesse momento não podia ver ou ouvir nada além dos meus próprios pensamentos, aquela ordem descabida ressoando em minha cabeça. De repente, era como se tudo que eu almejava tivesse chegado e eu não tinha mais tempo hábil para planejar novos sonhos. Não. Não era isso. Foi a surpresa, a falta de cabimento naquilo, naquela situação.

Olhei novamente o Outdoor em frente ao meu apartamento em Los Angeles: A foto que tiramos em Fiji, com aquele pedido estampado em letras grandes e perfeitamente legíveis. Ah, não. Ele não era do tipo que pedia, era uma intimação, uma ordem e podia ouvir aquela voz grave ao meu ouvido: Case Comigo.

O céu brilhava em um azul intenso e mesmo às 8 da manhã de um Domingo o trânsito nas imediações do condomínio já era pesado. Observei um grupo de amigas pararem em frente ao Outdoor e suspirarem entre risos e comentários. Meu telefone começou a tocar estridente, impaciente, como se refletisse a pressa do interlocutor. Sai da varanda e debrucei sobre a cama para atender, ainda rindo:

- Oi.

- Você já saiu na porta? Não, na varanda. Está bem em frente a sua varanda!

- Já.

- E o que respondeu?

- Acabei de acordar. Estou de pijamas ainda.

- Não importa! Vai dizer sim. Dizer sim e se jogar em cima daquele homem e nunca mais largar!

- Faz mais de um mês que voltei, Alice. Ele não me procurou, nem ligou. Me deixou no aeroporto em Roma e sumiu. E não tenho o número do telefone dele.

- Quem precisa de telefone quando um homem faz uma declaração dessas?

Alice continuava falando e falando, mas eu não prestava mais atenção em nada que ela dizia. Edward Cullen era louco! Tivemos um breve relacionamento durante uma viagem, um romance de verão e nada mais. O que ele estava fazendo? Será que ele estava querendo se casar mesmo? Era sério?

Eu ri com vontade. Apoiei as costas na cama. Fiquei olhando o teto, procurando uma forma de desligar o telefone sem ofender Alice. Ou pior, sem ela subir os dois andares que separam nossos apartamentos.

- Do que você está rindo? – Perguntou já impaciente.

- Eu casada com o Edward? Por favor! Somos amigas há anos e você sabe que a chance dessa maluquice dar certo é próxima de zero. Viajamos por dois mês e só. Não o conheço.

- O rapaz faz uma declaração dessas e você nem se abala?

- Allie, amor. Desculpa, mas vou desligar. Preciso de um banho, vou trabalhar hoje. – Falei o mais suave possível. E aquele última sentença parece tê-la irritado mais ainda.

- Mas,... – Desliguei antes que ela pudesse completar o pensamento.

Corri para o banheiro. Tinha meia hora para me arrumar, tomar café-da-manhã e atravessar metade da cidade, até chegar às locações da série que estava gravando atualmente. Em 20min faltava encontrar as chaves do carro.

Quando finalmente abrir a porta para sair. Escutei um barulho na rua e o interfone começou a tocar, praguejei antes de cogitar a hipótese de sair sem atender. Provavelmente seria a Alice, insistindo com relação a Edward. Respirei fundo, quando o toque se tornou excessivamente insistente. Atendi:

- O que você quer Alice?

- Desculpa Srta. Swan... é da portaria. Você sabe... tem um monte de gente aqui na rua, tirando foto e o pessoal tá reclamando...

Deixei o Felix falando sozinho e fui até a varanda ver o que estava acontecendo na rua: Em minutos uma multidão de fotógrafos parecia ter se acumulado sob o prédio. Os flashes quase me cegaram e no mesmo instante que eu apareci na varanda, entrei correndo para o apartamento, fechando todas as janelas e cortinas o mais rápido que pude. Lá fora, um monte de loucos gritava meu nome.

Peguei a bolsa e sai do apartamento, o único problema seria sair do prédio. O que estava acontecendo? Só podia ser aquele Outdoor. Quando encontrar com Edward vou matá-lo! Fazer picadinho daquele... daquele... Antes que pudesse pensar em um xingamento apropriado, eis que Edward surge no elevador.

- Ah, seu filho de uma...

Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase me calou com um beijo, como se tivesse esperado aquele momento pelos 33 dias que passamos separados.

- Também é bom te ver. – Falou, afastando um pouco os lábios dos meus, mas me mantendo cativa em seu abraço.

Meu corpo estava em chamas por um simples beijo, o chão parecia ter se desintegrado sob os meus pés e a respiração dele, milimetricamente afastada do meu rosto, parecia ser o único ar que circulava em toda cidade. Ele soltou os braços de minha cintura depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, mas voltou a me apoiar quando desequilibrei.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei meio confusa.

- Então, você não saiu na varanda hoje? – Ele perguntou irônico.

- Claro que vi a droga outdoor que você pôs lá fora! Tá pensando o que? Que pode fazer o que quiser comigo? Você desapareceu por mais de um mês! Não retornou meus e-mails! Agora você acha que colocar uma foto nossa em frente a minha casa e eu vou me derre...

Ele me prendeu entre seu corpo e a parede. Com a mão em minha nuca me beijou novamente. E eu não tinha mais nada para dizer quando estava nos braços daquele homem, quando ele me beijava.

- Você fica linda calada.

- E você é um imbecil! – Me desvencilhei de seus beijos. – Estou atrasada. Tenho que chegar as locações em... – consultei o _Rolex_ no braço dele – Droga! 3minutos.

Parei em frente ao elevador e comecei a apertar o botão seguidamente. Até escuta-lo dizer: 'Apertar o botão várias vezes não vai fazer o elevador chegar mais rápido'. Não respondi. Segui para as escadas.

- Descer e subir escadas faz bem à saúde, mas essa corrida desenfreada não vai te fazer emagrecer... Até porque você está ótima assim.

Se ele fosse um pouquinho inteligente ia saber que estava brincando com fogo. Mas, não. Ele gostava de me irritar, era seu esporte favorito e ele sabia como. Conseguia me deixar louca. Bagunçar minha vida. Deixar tudo de ponta cabeça.

Continuei a correr escadaria abaixo, mesmo sabendo que ele estava atrás de mim. Esperando o momento que eu cairia em seus braços e me deixar levar por aqueles olhos verdes, por aquela boca bem feita. Aquele sorriso debochado, o jeito de atrevido naquela embalagem de cara sério.

Cheguei ao estacionamento subterrâneo ofegante. Enquanto Edward, de tão confortável e tranquilo, parecia ter descido de elevador. Não pude desviar o olhar enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção: Usava calça social e uma camisa mal abotoada, com as mangas dobradas. Parecia ter saído do escritório e passado uma noite inteira insone. O cabelo desalinhado e a barba por fazer dava-lhe um ar sexy de desleixo. Ele sorriu de lado e só então eu percebi que o encarava.

Voltei a andar atarantada. Quando finalmente encontrei meu carro, não conseguia localizar a chave certa que o abria. Ele tirou o chaveiro da minha mão e abriu a porta, entretanto bloqueou minha passagem. 'Com licença'. Pedi num fio de voz.

Ele ignorou:

- Liguei pro seu diretor e disse que você não poderia comparecer as gravações por motivos pessoais.

Agora ele passou dos limites: com que direito ele se intrometia daquele jeito em minha vida? Primeiro na viajem, agora no trabalho!

- Quem você pensa que é para ficar se metendo em minha vida? – Me afastei dele, completamente transtornada. Comecei a enumerar tudo que tinha passado desde que conheci aquele pedaço de... Aquele homem: - Passei seis meses planejando minha viajem pela Europa: tudo reservado, marcado e agendado. Então, com dois dias de viajem, conheço você naquele café de Londres. E você põe minha vida de cabeça pra baixo e...

- Passei com você os melhores momentos da nossa vida, curtindo os melhores e mais exóticos lugares do mundo. – Edward completou. Irresoluto. Eu comecei a rir, irônica.

- Não vou deixar você bagunçar minha vida de novo. Nos despedimos no aeroporto em Itália fazem 33 dias. O último beijo que você me deu naquele lugar selou o fim de nossa história. Foram dois meses maravilhosos, mas agora temos uma vida para seguir. Sou uma atriz e você um Cullen milionário, CEO de uma multinacional e blábláblá. Acabou!

Ele respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e me abraçou, apoiando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Eu me aconcheguei nos braços dele e tinha certeza, naquele momento, que ali era o meu lugar. Edward então começou a falar:

- Esses foram os 33dias mais longos da minha vida. Deixar você embarcar naquele avião foi a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. – Ele me afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. – Eu te amo, mas não podia ser egoísta com você. Você que é tão equilibrada, metódica... perfeccionista. Como poderia te pedir para largar tudo e ficar comigo? Não gosto de me sentir preso a lugar algum. Sempre que posso estou viajando, fazendo qualquer coisa, nem me lembro da última noite que passei na minha casa, mas você. Com você...

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Enlacei o pescoço dele com meus braços e dessa vez eu o calei com beijos.

- Sim. Sim. Sim. – Eu repetia entre beijos.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Sim, eu caso com você!

Ele sorriu, gargalhou. Enquanto me erguia nos braços.

- Espere. – Consegui finalmente falar. – Como você me achou?

- Quando eu desejo e o dinheiro paga, posso qualquer coisa: Contratei um detetive. Faz quase duas semanas que sei onde você mora, trabalha, que Alice Hale sempre sai com você, que Jacob Black te traz em casa quando as gravações terminam tarde... - Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele que protestou com outro beijo.

- Você é um trapaceiro! Estava arrependida por não ter ficado mais um, dois, três meses com você... Imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivesse dito que te amava e que ficaria com você em qualquer lugar do planeta! E você sabendo onde eu estava não me procurou, nem ligou! – Rindo, ele encostou-se ao meu carro e me trouxe para perto de seu corpo:

- Passei uma semana em Roma e até que tentei esquecer todas as noites, todos os beijos, seu sorriso, você. Então, recebi o e-mail com as fotos e tive que voltar. Cheguei aqui e não sabia o que fazer: Sabia seu nome, seu e-mail e tinha um monte de fotos suas.

- Porque não me mandou um e-mail?

- Porque não é o que caras como eu fazem. Contratei o detetive e passei dias para decidir se valia a pena tumultuar a sua vida.

- Shh. – Eu coloquei os dedos sobre os lábios deles para que se calasse. – Eu te amo, Edward. Quero passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Mesmo para isso tenha que renunciar a algumas coisas, assim como espero renúncias de sua parte.

Ele sorriu, bateu a porta do carro e me puxou pela mão até a escada de emergência.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Correndo para o seu apartamento, antes que os paparazzi cheguem perto o suficiente para uma boa foto.

- A culpa é sua!

- Minha?

- Quem manda ser escandaloso e por um Outdoor na minha porta?

O som do riso dele foi a melhor resposta que eu podia ouvir. Voltei alguns passos e foi o suficiente para ver um mar de fotógrafos gritando: 'Bella! Bella!'.

Corri para a escada novamente, arrastando Edward pela mão, as gargalhadas. Ele parou em cada andar, até o 10°, para um beijo caloroso e uma declaração de amor em um idioma diferente.

Já no meu apartamento não havia necessidade de pressa, apenas 33 dias de saudades para serem esquecidas.

**- FIM -**

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Minha primeira Fanfic com Edward e Bela! Yêe!

Esse texto estava pronto desde 2010 aqui no PC e sem utilidade, acabei adaptando algumas coisas e mudando os personagens. Espero que gostem! ;)


End file.
